The Ship of Dreams
by Lenadexil
Summary: When Anne Winters boards the ship of dreams, she hopes to finally meet a man she loves to marry when she arrives in America. She never thought her wishes and prayers would be answered so soon...
1. Chapter 1

**CullenGirl: Well, here I am, yet again…I recently saw a documentary on the Discovery Channel on the **_**Titanic **_**and since the ship has had a place in my heart since I saw the movie at the age of seven. I've also come to realize that the officers really interest me, both in the movie and real life. I've read a few fanfics on here that are **_**amazing**_** so I've decided to try my own hand at writing a fanfic for it. In the movie, my favorite Officers are Mudoch, Lowe, and Moody, in that order, and this story is going to be for Murdoch. I hope it's not like the other ones out there, I really don't think it will be. I am also going to say this now: I DO NOT MEAN ANY DISRESPECT TO ANY OF **_**TITANIC'S **_**CREW OR PASSENGERS AS I WRITE THIS STORY AND MY STORY IS BASED ON THE MOVIE! I don't own anything from the movie, its James Cameron's. I'm just having fun. **

I stared out of the window of the car as my mother sat beside me, talking about something or another. I wasn't really paying attention, and I knew that she knew as well, but, that's the nice thing about her, she doesn't act like every other first class woman does to their daughters.

"Anne, are you listening?" she asked me gently, a smile on her face as I slowly turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I wasn't. What were you saying?" I asked her in return, smiling as well. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Anne Sophronia Winters. I am a nineteen year old woman, unmarried. Many people think this is very weird, but my mother is completely satisfied that I'm not. She has always told me that she will not force me to marry for money, ever since I was ten years old, but that she would rather I marry for love, since she and my father loved each other very much. My father passed away when I was eight, but he had left us enough for us to be taken care of.

"I was saying, this is going to be a great change for us, darling. You've never been to America, and to be going on the _Titanic_…" she trailed off with a smile on her face. I smiled as well as I nodded, thinking about everything. I had yet to meet a man that I truly loved, no matter how many asked for my hand in marriage, and I was hoping that I could meet someone in America that stole my heart.

"Yes, _Titanic _is called the ship of dreams" I whispered, thinking of my own dreams. I wanted to marry, don't mistake that, but I do want it to be for love, with a man who could accept me for me, my outspoken ways and not a man who'd expect me to be nothing more than a possession of his. I smiled slightly, wishing that I could meet the man of my dreams. I had no idea that my wishes and prayers were being answered…

**Yeah, short chapter. Mostly a quick introduction. I'm going to jump ahead a bit, probably after Anne is on board, but, meh, I'm not sure yet. Also! Check out the authors Mystical Myst and Titanic Titaness. They've written three of my most favorite stories and I highly recommend them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, I am so sorry I haven't done anything more with this story. Between trying to find a job (which I have done, yay!) and having to get my computer fixed so many times the past few weeks, I haven't been able to write anything! But now I'm back and ready to write! So here we go! **

**A quick note. I know I wrote the first chapter in first person perspective but I'm going to be switching to third person now, since it's just easier for me to do. Sorry if that's a weird inconvenience. **

Anne quietly sat in her state room, slowly pulling dresses out of her trunk before standing up to put them in the large mahogany wardrobe. She smiled gently as she put a dark blue dress with a beaded pattern of flowers embroidered along the torso in black and red beads; this dress was one of her favorites, a design that her father had always loved for her to wear.

"He always liked when your clothes had flowers in them." Anne heard her mother's voice reach her before turning to smile at her.

"Yes, I remember he did." she said as she bent down to pick up yet another dress, hanging it in her closet. Anne's mother, Idella Winters, had the same curly, brown locks her daughter had inherited. Anne's chocolate brown eyes had been inherited from her father, Wilson. Idella smiled gently before reaching over and stopping her daughter from lifting the dress out of the trunk.

"Why don't you go up on deck, sweetie? The maid assigned to us should arrive soon. When she does, I will have her finish unpacking your dresses." Anne smiled as her mother said this before standing up.

"You mean it, Mother? Oh, thank you!" she said when her mother nodded before she stood up and quickly left her room. Anne had always loved the sea, ever since her father had taught her everything he knew about the beautiful waters that spanned the Earth.

Looking out over the rail, Anne could see the hustle and bustle as other passengers coming aboard Titanic began to unload their cars and board the ship.

'_I suppose it's a good thing Mother and I arrived early. We would have had to fight all of that._' Anne thought, walking closer to the rail and not realizing she was so close to the mooring lines (I think that's what they're called). She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the crew members working to raise them and set the ship off from Southampton. It wasn't until a voice reached her ears, addressing her, did she turn from the water. "I'm sorry?"

"I apologize Miss, but I must kindly ask you to move. We're about to pull out of the harbor and the men here need all the room they can get. Besides, I wouldn't want for you to become entangled in the mooring lines." Anne stared at the man, clearly an officer of the ship, as he spoke, hearing the audible Scottish accent in his voice and finding it lovely. She met his eyes, seeing the beautiful shade of blue they were, and the kind look in them instantly.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize, I assure you. I'm the one who should apologize for being in the way. I was just so caught up, watching the excitement that I wasn't paying attention. Forgive me, Mr…" she trailed off, hoping he would tell her his name. '_Please, tell me your name._'

"First Officer William Murdoch, at your service Miss…"

"Anne Winters."

"Miss Winters."

"No, please. I have my name that my father and mother gave me and I intend to use it when able. So please, Mr. Murdoch, call me Anne." she made her request, smiling at him the entire time. Murdoch stared at her before smiling in return and nodding.

"Very well, if you insist Miss….Anne." he corrected himself before looking around. "Well, I'm afraid that once again, I must request that you move from the rail, for your own safety. I myself must be off. I have my duties to attend to."

"Yes of course. It was lovely meeting you Mr. Murdoch." Anne smiled before turning to leave. She quickly stopped before turning to face him again, blushing slightly. "Will I…see you again on this voyage, Mr. Murdoch?"

Murdoch turned to her with a smile and nodded his head gently. "I'm sure we will see each other again in due time…Anne."

"Very well, I hope to see you later." Anne said with a smile before turning and heading back inside, a blush on her face the whole way. '_He's so polite, and handsome, and kind…_' she slowly walked back to her stateroom, thoughts of First Officer William Murdoch in her head.

**Again, kinda short, but longer than the last one right? Yay, Will's here now! I loved him in the movie, I wish they'd done more with the officers, that would have been so cool! **

**A quick little shout out to Irish Story Teller here on . Thank you again for my icon, I really do love it! All the credit goes to her for making the icon on my profile! Until next time, let me know what you think!**


End file.
